In our earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/101,015 filed May 4, 2011 and Ser. No. 13/394,288 filed Mar. 5, 2012 and PCT Application Serial No. PCT/US11/51227 filed Sep. 12, 2011 and PCT Application Serial No. PCT/US13/050378 filed Jul. 12, 2013, we describe a thermoelectric heating and cooling system comprising a connected string of thermoelectric elements woven into an insulating panel, which may be comprised of a soft material like foam, memory foam, batting, or natural fabrics. A conductor material is expanded on either side of the panel to distribute heat on one side and cooling on the other. Such a material or surface upgraded with thermoelectric heating and cooling in this manner is called a distributed thermoelectric panel. In our earlier applications, integration of that insulating panel with mattresses, chairs, and blankets was also described. The end result was a relatively low cost, distributed heating and cooling addition to bedding, seats, blankets, electronics, and other products.